With constant development of terminal technologies, function types of a terminal are increasingly diversified, and answering a call is an essential function of each terminal. In a case where a user cannot answer a call or it is inconvenient for a user to answer a call, it is necessary to improve a manner of a terminal answering a call, so as to meet a calling requirement of the user.
In the prior art, when answering a call, a user pre-sets an automatic call answering rule in a mobile phone, where the automatic call answering rule is mainly as follows. Filtering is performed according to a phone number of a call, the call is pre-transferred to a specific mobile phone or is sent to a voice mailbox, the call is answered automatically and a recording is played, or the call is rejected and an SMS message is returned.
During an implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
In a call answering manner in the prior art, a user needs to pre-set a mobile phone to an automatic answering mode, which is not suitable in a case where the user temporarily forgets taking the mobile phone. For the automatic answering manner or the call rejection manner, an operation is performed simply according to a phone number of a call, and an importance or emergency level of the call cannot be determined, so that an important call may be missed. For a case that a call is transferred to a voice mailbox, the user needs to subscribe to a related service of an operator and afford a monthly charge. In addition, the user needs to actively call a voice mailbox center, and then the user can listen to a left message. Therefore, not only is inconvenience caused to the user, but also additional fees of the user are wasted.